1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module structure, and in particular to a module structure of an electronic device providing a supporting element blanketed from a motherboard remainder material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motherboards or PCBs (Printed Circuit Boards) for personal or notebook computers comprise several chips or components for processing data. A heat-dissipating module, a heat sink or the like is provided to dissipate heat generated from the mentioned components. For example, a heat-dissipating module is attached to a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and installed on a motherboard to dissipate heat generated thereby. In general, a planar support, comprising an aluminum or stainless steel plate, is mounted on one side of the motherboard opposite to the side on which the CPU is installed. Although the motherboard is deformed by heat generated by the CPU, the contact between the heat-dissipating module and the CPU is still sufficient. Further, the phenomenon of peeling of the welded points formed on the motherboard, malfunctions or overheating on the motherboard can be prevented by the heat dissipating unit.
An insulating material or mylar, however, must be further installed between the motherboard and the metallic planar support, to prevent shorts or burnout on the testing points between the motherboard and the metallic planar support. Furthermore, prior to installation of the planar support, the planar support blanketed or pressed from a metal sheet or plate must be rounded and coated with insulating material. Thus, the process is time-consuming and the cost thereof cannot be reduced.